The invention relates to pump systems.
Submersible pump systems are used for pumping liquids from oils wells or hot water wells and conventionally comprise a pump unit, comprising a motor driving an impeller or an impeller set, located at the lower end of the system. The pump unit has to be accommodated within the limited dimensions of a borehole and this makes it difficult to provide a pump system which is reliable and efficient.